Megamind: The Button of Doom
Megamind: The Button of Doom is a short film released with the Megamind DVD and Blu-Ray Combo Pack on February 25, 2011. Plot For their first day on the job as the new protectors of Metro City, Megamind and Minion are selling off the gadgets from their evil lair. But when one seemingly harmless "button" unleashes the gigantic robot MEGA-MEGAmind, the duo will have to resort their old tricks to restore order in this all-new action-comedy from DreamWorks Animation. Synopsis For their first day on the job as the new protectors of Metro City, Megamind (Will Ferrell) and Minion (David Cross) are selling off the gadgets from their evil lair. All their items get sold (except for the Death Ray). As for the De-Gun, it gets sold to a boy named Damien, who then accidentaly dehydrates his mother and turns her into a cube. Megamind tells Damien to soak the cube in water to, but unknown to Megamind, Damien decides not to do it, seeing this as an opportunity to revel in his freedom from his mother. Damien then decides to help his friends dehydrate their parents so that they can do whatever they want in Metro City. After the auction is over, Megamind reveals a suit that contains all of Metro Man's powers, which he will wear to protect Metro City. Minion finds a seemingly harmless button that had also not had been sold. Not knowing what the button does, Megamind pushes the button, and it reveals a robot called the Mega-Megamind, which Megamind put his evil self in. The robot thinks that Megamind is Metro Man, and starts attacking him. Megamind fights the robot with his new powers, but is defeated. He and Minion hide in the Invisible Car. Megamind decides that they should live in the car from then on, because he programmed the robot to not stop until the hero (and his assistant) is destroyed. Minion reveals that he still kept the Spider Bot, a robot that Megamind wanted to throw away, suggesting that Megamind should try to be a hero his way rather than try to do the job the way Metro Man did it. Megamind plans to lure the Mega Megamind to a spot where the Death Ray can shoot. Minion realizes that he cannot activate the Death Ray because the control buttons were broken. He then tries to find a remote, but Megamind does not remember what the remote looks like, so Minion tries all the remotes. Megamind, trying to hide, eventually is found by the Mega Megamind (because Minion accidentally played rock music on the Spider Bot). Minion finally finds the remote and activates the Death Ray. Megamind and the Spiderbot get off the robot using the robot's shooter just before the robot explodes. The duo then recover the De-Gun from Damien after catching him and his friends doing some crazy stuff in Downtown as they celebrate dehydrating their parents, and Megamind re-hydrates the parents with a glass of water to ensure that the children will not go unpunished of their actions. The short film ends with Megamind and Minion riding off in the Invisible Car to the city to "patrol heroically". Cast *Will Ferrell as Megamind (character) *David Cross as Minion *Michelle Belforte Hauser as Concerned Mother *Jordan Alexander Hauser as Damien *Kevin N. Bailey as Kevin *Dante James Hauser as Nigel *Declan James Swift as Peter *Fintan Thomas Swift as Barney Trivia *Despite their name wasn't said, the guy who called the Death Ray a piece of junk was credited as "Kevin" and three of Damien's friends were credited as "Nigel" (the boy devouring a cake), "Peter" (the boy running around Damien's living room) and "Barney" (the boy writing on the wall). *Roxanne Ritchi does not appear. Gallery BOD1.png BOD2.png BOD3.png BOD4.png BOD5.png BOD6.png BOD7.png BOD8.png BOD9.png BOD10.png BOD11.png BOD12.png BOD13.png BOD14.png BOD15.png BOD16.png BOD17.png BOD18.png BOD19.png BOD20.png BOD21.png BOD22.png BOD23.png BOD24.png BOD25.png BOD26.png BOD27.png BOD28.png BOD29.png BOD30.png BOD32.png BOD33.png BOD34.png BOD35.png BOD36.png BOD37.png BOD38.png BOD39.png BOD40.png BOD41.png BOD42.png BOD43.png BOD44.png BOD45.png BOD46.png BOD47.png BOD48.png BOD49.png BOD50.png BOD51.png BOD52.png BOD53.png BOD54.png BOD55.png BOD56.png BOD57.png BOD58.png BOD59.png BOD60.png BOD61.png BOD62.png BOD63.png BOD64.png BOD65.png BOD66.png BOD67.png BOD68.png BOD69.png BOD70.png BOD71.png BOD72.png BOD73.png BOD74.png BOD75.png BOD76.png BOD77.png BOD78.png BOD79.png BOD80.png BOD81.png BOD82.png BOD83.png BOD84.png BOD85.png BOD86.png BOD87.png BOD88.png BOD89.png BOD90.png BOD91.png BOD92.png BOD93.png BOD94.png BOD95.png BOD96.png BOD97.png BOD98.png BOD99.png BOD100.png BOD101.png BOD102.png BOD103.png BOD104.png BOD105.png BOD106.png BOD107.png BOD108.png BOD109.png BOD110.png BOD111.png BOD112.png BOD113.png BOD114.png BOD115.png BOD116.png BOD117.png BOD118.png BOD119.png BOD120.png BOD121.png BOD122.png BOD123.png BOD124.png BOD125.png BOD126.png BOD127.png BOD128.png BOD129.png BOD130.png BOD131.png BOD132.png BOD133.png BOD134.png BOD135.png BOD136.png BOD137.png BOD138.png BOD139.png Category:Movies